yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder
Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD, similar to hyperkinetic disorder in the ICD-10) is a psychiatric disorder[1][2] of the neurodevelopmental type[3][4] in which there are significant problems of attention, hyperactivity, or acting impulsively that are not appropriate for a person's age.[5] These symptoms must begin by age six to twelve and be present for more than six months for a diagnosis to be made.[6][7] In school-aged individuals the lack of focus may result in poor school performance. Despite being the most commonly studied and diagnosed psychiatric disorder in children and adolescents, the cause in the majority of cases is unknown. It affects about 6–7% of children when diagnosed via the DSM-IV criteria[8] and 1–2% when diagnosed via the ICD-10 criteria.[9] Rates are similar between countries and depend mostly on how it is diagnosed.[10] ADHD is diagnosed approximately three times more frequent in boys than in girls.[11][12] About 30–50% of people diagnosed in childhood continue to have symptoms into adulthood[13] and between 2–5% of adults have the condition.[1] The condition can be difficult to tell apart from other disorders as well as that of high normal activity.[7] ADHD management usually involves some combination of counseling, lifestyle changes, and medications. Medications are only recommended as a first-line treatment in children who have severe symptoms and may be considered for those with moderate symptoms who either refuse or fail to improve with counseling.[14]:p.317 Long term effects of medications are not clear and they are not recommended in preschool-aged children. Adolescents and adults tend to develop coping skills which make up for some or all of their impairments.[15] ADHD and its diagnosis and treatment have been considered controversial since the 1970s.[16] The controversies have involved clinicians, teachers, policymakers, parents and the media. Topics include ADHD's causes, and the use of stimulant medications in its treatment.[17][18] Most healthcare providers accept ADHD as a genuine disorder with debate in the scientific community mainly around how it is diagnosed and treated.[19][20][21] Signs and symptoms Inattention, hyperactivity (restlessness in adults), disruptive behavior, and impulsivity are common in ADHD.[22][23] Academic difficulties are frequent as are problems with relationships.[22] The symptoms can be difficult to define as it is hard to draw a line at where normal levels of inattention, hyperactivity, and impulsivity end and significant levels requiring interventions begin.[24]:p.26 To be diagnosed per the fifth edition of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-V), symptoms must be observed in two different settings for six months or more and to a degree that is greater than other children of the same age.[25] Based on the presenting symptom ADHD can be divided into three subtypes—predominantly inattentive, predominantly hyperactive-impulsive, or combined if criteria for both types are met.[24]:p.4 An individual with inattentive concentration may have some or all of the following symptoms:[26] *Be easily distracted, miss details, forget things, and frequently switch from one activity to another *Have difficulty maintaining focus on one task *Become bored with a task after only a few minutes, unless doing something enjoyable *Have difficulty focusing attention on organizing and completing a task or learning something new *Have trouble completing or turning in homework assignments, often losing things (e.g., pencils, toys, assignments) needed to complete tasks or activities *Not seem to listen when spoken to *Daydream, become easily confused, and move slowly *Have difficulty processing information as quickly and accurately as others *Struggle to follow instructions An individual with hyperactivity may have some or all of the following symptoms:[26] *Fidget and squirm in their seats *Talk nonstop *Dash around, touching or playing with anything and everything in sight *Have trouble sitting still during dinner, school, doing homework, and story time *Be constantly in motion *Have difficulty doing quiet tasks or activities An individual with impulsivity may have some or all of the following symptoms:[26] *Be very impatient *Blurt out inappropriate comments, show their emotions without restraint, and act without regard for consequences *Have difficulty waiting for things they want or waiting their turns in games *Often interrupts conversations or others' activities People with ADHD more often have difficulties with social skills, such as social interaction and forming and maintaining friendships. About half of children and adolescents with ADHD experience social rejection by their peers compared to 10–15% of non-ADHD children and adolescents. People with ADHD have attention deficits which cause difficulty processing verbal and nonverbal language which can negatively affect social interaction. They also may drift off during conversations, and miss social cues.[27] Difficulties managing anger are more common in children with ADHD[28] as are poor handwriting[29] and delays in speech, language and motor development.[30][31] Although it causes significant impairment, particularly in modern society, many children with ADHD have a good attention span for tasks they find interesting.[32] Associated disorders In children ADHD occurs with other disorders about 2⁄3 of the time.[32] Some of the commonly associated conditions include: *Learning disabilities have been found to occur in about 20–30% of children with ADHD. Learning disabilities can include developmental speech and language disorders and academic skills disorders.[33] ADHD, however, is not considered a learning disability but it can still significantly impact academic performance.[33] *Tourette syndrome has been found to occur more commonly in the ADHD population.[34] *Oppositional defiant disorder (ODD) and conduct disorder (CD), which occur with ADHD in about 50% and 20% of cases respectively.[35] They are characterized by antisocial behaviors such as stubbornness, aggression, frequent temper tantrums, deceitfulness, lying, and stealing.[36] About half of those with hyperactivity and ODD or CD develop antisocial personality disorder in adulthood.[37] Brain imaging supports that conduct disorder and ADHD are separate conditions.[38] *Primary disorder of vigilance, which is characterized by poor attention and concentration, as well as difficulties staying awake. These children tend to fidget, yawn and stretch and appear to be hyperactive in order to remain alert and active.[36] *Mood disorders (especially bipolar disorder and major depressive disorder). Boys diagnosed with the combined ADHD subtype are more likely to have a mood disorder.[39] Adults with ADHD sometimes also have bipolar disorder, which requires careful assessment to accurately diagnose and treat both conditions.[40] *Anxiety disorders have been found to occur more commonly in the ADHD population.[39] *Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) can co-occur with ADHD and shares many of its characteristics.[36] *Substance use disorders. Adolescents and adults with ADHD are at increased risk of developing a substance use problem.[1] This is most commonly with alcohol or cannabis.[1] The reason for this may be due to an altered reward pathway in the brains of ADHD individuals.[1] This makes the evaluation and treatment of ADHD more difficult, with serious substance misuse problems usually treated first due to their greater risks.[14]:p.38[41] *Restless legs syndrome has been found to be more common in those with ADHD and is often due to iron deficiency anaemia.[42][43] However, restless legs can simply be a part of ADHD and requires careful assessment to differentiate between the two disorders.[44] *Sleep disorders and ADHD commonly co-exist. They can also occur as a side effect of medications used to treat ADHD. In children with ADHD, insomnia is the most common sleep disorder with behavioral therapy the preferred treatment.[45][46]Problems with sleep initiation are common among individuals with ADHD but often they will be deep sleepers and have significant difficulty getting up in the morning.[47] Melatonin is sometimes used in children who have sleep onset insomnia.[48] There is an association with persistent bed wetting,[49] language delay,[50] and developmental coordination disorder (DCD), with about half of people with DCD having ADHD.[51] The language delay in people with ADHD can include problems withauditory processing disorders such as short-term auditory memory weakness, difficulty following instructions, slow speed of processing written and spoken language, difficulties listening in distracting environments e.g. the classroom, and weakness in reading comprehension.[52] Cause The cause of most cases of ADHD is unknown; however, it is believed to involve interactions between genetic and environmental factors.[53][54] Certain cases are related to previous infection of or trauma to the brain.[53] Genetics See also: Hunter vs. farmer hypothesis Twin studies indicate that the disorder is often inherited from one's parents with genetics determining about 75% of cases.[14][55][56] Genetic factors are also believed to be involved in determining whether or not ADHD persists into adulthood.[57] Typically a number of genes are involved, many of which directly affect dopamine neurotransmission.[58][59] Those involved with dopamine include: DAT1, DRD4, DRD5, TAAR1, MAOA, COMT, and DBH.[59][60][61] Other genes associated with ADHD include: 5HTT, HTR1B, SNAP25, GRIN2A, ADRA2A, TPH2, and BDNF.[58][59] A common variant of a gene called LPHN3 is estimated to be responsible for about 9% of cases and when this gene is present, people are particularly responsive to stimulant medication.[62] Natural selection may have favored the traits of ADHD as, at least individually, they may have provided a survival advantage, becoming dysfunctional only when combined.[63] Additionally, some women may be more attracted to males who are risk takers, increasing the frequency of genes that predispose to ADHD in the gene pool.[64] As it is more common in children of anxious or stressed mothers, some argue that ADHD is an adaptation that helps children face a stressful or dangerous environment with, for example, increased impulsivity and exploratory behavior.[65] Hyperactivity might have been beneficial, from an evolutionary perspective, in situations involving risk, competition, or unpredictable behavior (i.e. exploring new areas or finding new food sources). In these situations, ADHD could have been beneficial to society as a whole even while being harmful to the individual.[64] Additionally, in certain environments it may have offered advantages to the individuals themselves, such as quicker response to predators or superior hunting skills.[66] Environment See also: Diet and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder Environmental factors are believed to play a lesser role. Alcohol intake during pregnancy can cause fetal alcohol spectrum disorder which can include symptoms similar to ADHD.[67] Exposure to tobacco smoke during pregnancy can cause problems with central nervous system development and can increase the risk of ADHD.[68] Many children exposed to tobacco do not develop ADHD or only have mild symptoms which do not reach the threshold for a diagnosis. A combination of a genetic predisposition with tobacco exposure may explain why some children exposed during pregnancy may develop ADHD and others do not.[69] Children exposed to lead, even low levels, or polychlorinated biphenyls may develop problems which resemble ADHD and fulfill the diagnosis.[70] Exposure to the organophosphate insecticides chlorpyrifos and dialkyl phosphate is associated with an increased risk; however, the evidence is not conclusive.[71] Very low birth weight, premature birth and early adversity also increase the risk[72] as do infections during pregnancy, at birth, and in early childhood. These infections include among others: various viruses (measles, varicella, rubella, enterovirus 71) and streptococcal bacterial infection.[73] At least 30% of children with a traumatic brain injury later develop ADHD[74] and about 5% of cases are due to brain damage.[75] A small number of children may react negatively to food dyes or preservatives.[76] It is possible that certain food coloring may act as a trigger in those who are genetically predisposed. The United Kingdom and European Union have put in place regulatory measures based on these concerns.[77] Dietary sugar and the artificial sweetener aspartame appears to have little to no effect, except possibly in children under six years of age where sugar may increase inattention.[76] Society The diagnosis of ADHD can represent family dysfunction or a poor educational system rather than an individual problem.[78] Some cases may be explained by increasing academic expectations, with a diagnosis being a method for parents in some countries to get extra financial and educational support for their child.[75] The youngest children in a class have been found to be more likely to be diagnosed as having ADHD possibly due to their being developmentally behind their older classmates.[79][80] Behavior typical of ADHD occur more commonly in children who have experienced violence and emotional abuse.[14] Per social construction theory it is societies that determine the boundary between normal and abnormal behavior. Members of society: including physicians, parents, and teachers determine which diagnostic criteria are used and, thus, the number of people affected.[81] This leads to the current situation were the DSM-IV arriving at levels of ADHD three to four times higher than those obtained with the ICD 10.[12] Thomas Szasz, a supporter of this theory, has argued that ADHD was "invented and not discovered."[82][83] Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD, similar to hyperkinetic disorder in the ICD-10) is a psychiatric disorder12 of the neurodevelopmental type34 in which there are significant problems of attention, hyperactivity, or acting impulsively that are not appropriate for a person's age.5 These symptoms must begin by age six to twelve and be present for more than six months for a diagnosis to be made.67 In school-aged individuals the lack of focus may result in poor school performance. Despite being the most commonly studied and diagnosed psychiatric disorder in children and adolescents, the cause in the majority of cases is unknown. It affects about 6–7% of children when diagnosed via the DSM-IV criteria8 and 1–2% when diagnosed via the ICD-10 criteria.9 Rates are similar between countries and depend mostly on how it is diagnosed.10 ADHD is diagnosed approximately three times more frequent in boys than in girls.1112 About 30–50% of people diagnosed in childhood continue to have symptoms into adulthood13 and between 2–5% of adults have the condition.1 The condition can be difficult to tell apart from other disorders as well as that of high normal activity.7 ADHD management usually involves some combination of counseling, lifestyle changes, and medications. Medications are only recommended as a first-line treatment in children who have severe symptoms and may be considered for those with moderate symptoms who either refuse or fail to improve with counseling.14:p.317 Long term effects of medications are not clear and they are not recommended in preschool-aged children. Adolescents and adults tend to develop coping skills which make up for some or all of their impairments.15 ADHD and its diagnosis and treatment have been considered controversial since the 1970s.16 The controversies have involved clinicians, teachers, policymakers, parents and the media. Topics include ADHD's causes, and the use of stimulant medications in its treatment.1718 Most healthcare providers accept ADHD as a genuine disorder with debate in the scientific community mainly around how it is diagnosed and treated.192021 Contents hide 1 Signs and symptoms 1.1 Associated disorders 2 Cause 2.1 Genetics 2.2 Environment 2.3 Society 3 Pathophysiology 3.1 Brain structure 3.2 Neurotransmitters 3.3 Executive function 4 Diagnosis 4.1 Diagnostic and Statistical Manual 4.2 International Classification of Diseases 4.3 Adults 4.4 Differential 5 Management 5.1 Psychosocial 5.2 Medication 6 Prognosis 7 Epidemiology 8 History 9 Society and culture 9.1 Controversies 9.2 Media commentary 10 Special populations 10.1 Adults 10.2 Children with high IQ scores 11 Research 12 References 13 External links Signs and symptoms Inattention, hyperactivity (restlessness in adults), disruptive behavior, and impulsivity are common in ADHD.2223 Academic difficulties are frequent as are problems with relationships.22 The symptoms can be difficult to define as it is hard to draw a line at where normal levels of inattention, hyperactivity, and impulsivity end and significant levels requiring interventions begin.24:p.26 To be diagnosed per the fifth edition of the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-V), symptoms must be observed in two different settings for six months or more and to a degree that is greater than other children of the same age.25 Based on the presenting symptom ADHD can be divided into three subtypes—predominantly inattentive, predominantly hyperactive-impulsive, or combined if criteria for both types are met.24:p.4 An individual with inattentive concentration may have some or all of the following symptoms:26 Be easily distracted, miss details, forget things, and frequently switch from one activity to another Have difficulty maintaining focus on one task Become bored with a task after only a few minutes, unless doing something enjoyable Have difficulty focusing attention on organizing and completing a task or learning something new Have trouble completing or turning in homework assignments, often losing things (e.g., pencils, toys, assignments) needed to complete tasks or activities Not seem to listen when spoken to Daydream, become easily confused, and move slowly Have difficulty processing information as quickly and accurately as others Struggle to follow instructions An individual with hyperactivity may have some or all of the following symptoms:26 Fidget and squirm in their seats Talk nonstop Dash around, touching or playing with anything and everything in sight Have trouble sitting still during dinner, school, doing homework, and story time Be constantly in motion Have difficulty doing quiet tasks or activities An individual with impulsivity may have some or all of the following symptoms:26 Be very impatient Blurt out inappropriate comments, show their emotions without restraint, and act without regard for consequences Have difficulty waiting for things they want or waiting their turns in games Often interrupts conversations or others' activities People with ADHD more often have difficulties with social skills, such as social interaction and forming and maintaining friendships. About half of children and adolescents with ADHD experience social rejection by their peers compared to 10–15% of non-ADHD children and adolescents. People with ADHD have attention deficits which cause difficulty processing verbal and nonverbal language which can negatively affect social interaction. They also may drift off during conversations, and miss social cues.27 Difficulties managing anger are more common in children with ADHD28 as are poor handwriting29 and delays in speech, language and motor development.3031 Although it causes significant impairment, particularly in modern society, many children with ADHD have a good attention span for tasks they find interesting.32 Associated disorders In children ADHD occurs with other disorders about 2⁄3 of the time.32 Some of the commonly associated conditions include: Learning disabilities have been found to occur in about 20–30% of children with ADHD. Learning disabilities can include developmental speech and language disorders and academic skills disorders.33 ADHD, however, is not considered a learning disability but it can still significantly impact academic performance.33 Tourette syndrome has been found to occur more commonly in the ADHD population.34 Oppositional defiant disorder (ODD) and conduct disorder (CD), which occur with ADHD in about 50% and 20% of cases respectively.35 They are characterized by antisocial behaviors such as stubbornness, aggression, frequent temper tantrums, deceitfulness, lying, and stealing.36 About half of those with hyperactivity and ODD or CD develop antisocial personality disorder in adulthood.37 Brain imaging supports that conduct disorder and ADHD are separate conditions.38 Primary disorder of vigilance, which is characterized by poor attention and concentration, as well as difficulties staying awake. These children tend to fidget, yawn and stretch and appear to be hyperactive in order to remain alert and active.36 Mood disorders (especially bipolar disorder and major depressive disorder). Boys diagnosed with the combined ADHD subtype are more likely to have a mood disorder.39 Adults with ADHD sometimes also have bipolar disorder, which requires careful assessment to accurately diagnose and treat both conditions.40 Anxiety disorders have been found to occur more commonly in the ADHD population.39 Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) can co-occur with ADHD and shares many of its characteristics.36 Substance use disorders. Adolescents and adults with ADHD are at increased risk of developing a substance use problem.1 This is most commonly with alcohol or cannabis.1 The reason for this may be due to an altered reward pathway in the brains of ADHD individuals.1 This makes the evaluation and treatment of ADHD more difficult, with serious substance misuse problems usually treated first due to their greater risks.14:p.3841 Restless legs syndrome has been found to be more common in those with ADHD and is often due to iron deficiency anaemia.4243 However, restless legs can simply be a part of ADHD and requires careful assessment to differentiate between the two disorders.44 Sleep disorders and ADHD commonly co-exist. They can also occur as a side effect of medications used to treat ADHD. In children with ADHD, insomnia is the most common sleep disorder with behavioral therapy the preferred treatment.4546 Problems with sleep initiation are common among individuals with ADHD but often they will be deep sleepers and have significant difficulty getting up in the morning.47 Melatonin is sometimes used in children who have sleep onset insomnia.48 There is an association with persistent bed wetting,49 language delay,50 and developmental coordination disorder (DCD), with about half of people with DCD having ADHD.51 The language delay in people with ADHD can include problems with auditory processing disorders such as short-term auditory memory weakness, difficulty following instructions, slow speed of processing written and spoken language, difficulties listening in distracting environments e.g. the classroom, and weakness in reading comprehension.52 Cause The cause of most cases of ADHD is unknown; however, it is believed to involve interactions between genetic and environmental factors.5354 Certain cases are related to previous infection of or trauma to the brain.53 Genetics See also: Hunter vs. farmer hypothesis Twin studies indicate that the disorder is often inherited from one's parents with genetics determining about 75% of cases.145556 Genetic factors are also believed to be involved in determining whether or not ADHD persists into adulthood.57 Typically a number of genes are involved, many of which directly affect dopamine neurotransmission.5859 Those involved with dopamine include: DAT1, DRD4, DRD5, TAAR1, MAOA, COMT, and DBH.596061 Other genes associated with ADHD include: 5HTT, HTR1B, SNAP25, GRIN2A, ADRA2A, TPH2, and BDNF.5859 A common variant of a gene called LPHN3 is estimated to be responsible for about 9% of cases and when this gene is present, people are particularly responsive to stimulant medication.62 Natural selection may have favored the traits of ADHD as, at least individually, they may have provided a survival advantage, becoming dysfunctional only when combined.63 Additionally, some women may be more attracted to males who are risk takers, increasing the frequency of genes that predispose to ADHD in the gene pool.64 As it is more common in children of anxious or stressed mothers, some argue that ADHD is an adaptation that helps children face a stressful or dangerous environment with, for example, increased impulsivity and exploratory behavior.65 Hyperactivity might have been beneficial, from an evolutionary perspective, in situations involving risk, competition, or unpredictable behavior (i.e. exploring new areas or finding new food sources). In these situations, ADHD could have been beneficial to society as a whole even while being harmful to the individual.64 Additionally, in certain environments it may have offered advantages to the individuals themselves, such as quicker response to predators or superior hunting skills.66 Environment See also: Diet and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder Environmental factors are believed to play a lesser role. Alcohol intake during pregnancy can cause fetal alcohol spectrum disorder which can include symptoms similar to ADHD.67 Exposure to tobacco smoke during pregnancy can cause problems with central nervous system development and can increase the risk of ADHD.68 Many children exposed to tobacco do not develop ADHD or only have mild symptoms which do not reach the threshold for a diagnosis. A combination of a genetic predisposition with tobacco exposure may explain why some children exposed during pregnancy may develop ADHD and others do not.69 Children exposed to lead, even low levels, or polychlorinated biphenyls may develop problems which resemble ADHD and fulfill the diagnosis.70 Exposure to the organophosphate insecticides chlorpyrifos and dialkyl phosphate is associated with an increased risk; however, the evidence is not conclusive.71 Very low birth weight, premature birth and early adversity also increase the risk72 as do infections during pregnancy, at birth, and in early childhood. These infections include among others: various viruses (measles, varicella, rubella, enterovirus 71) and streptococcal bacterial infection.73 At least 30% of children with a traumatic brain injury later develop ADHD74 and about 5% of cases are due to brain damage.75 A small number of children may react negatively to food dyes or preservatives.76 It is possible that certain food coloring may act as a trigger in those who are genetically predisposed. The United Kingdom and European Union have put in place regulatory measures based on these concerns.77 Dietary sugar and the artificial sweetener aspartame appears to have little to no effect, except possibly in children under six years of age where sugar may increase inattention.76 Society The diagnosis of ADHD can represent family dysfunction or a poor educational system rather than an individual problem.78 Some cases may be explained by increasing academic expectations, with a diagnosis being a method for parents in some countries to get extra financial and educational support for their child.75 The youngest children in a class have been found to be more likely to be diagnosed as having ADHD possibly due to their being developmentally behind their older classmates.7980 Behavior typical of ADHD occur more commonly in children who have experienced violence and emotional abuse.14 Per social construction theory it is societies that determine the boundary between normal and abnormal behavior. Members of society: including physicians, parents, and teachers determine which diagnostic criteria are used and, thus, the number of people affected.81 This leads to the current situation were the DSM-IV arriving at levels of ADHD three to four times higher than those obtained with the ICD 10.12 Thomas Szasz, a supporter of this theory, has argued that ADHD was "invented and not discovered."8283 Pathophysiology Brain structure A labeled brain diagram Diagram of the human brain The pathophysiology of ADHD is unclear with there being a number of competing explanations.36 In children with ADHD there is a general reduction of brain volume, with a proportionally greater decrease in the volume in the left-sided prefrontal cortex.84 The brain pathways connecting the prefrontal cortex and the striatum also appears to be involved. This suggest that inattention, hyperactivity, and impulsivity may reflect frontal lobe dysfunction, with addition brain regions such as the cerebellum also being implicated.84 Other brain systems related to attention have also been found to differ between people with and without ADHD.8586 Neurotransmitters Previously it was thought that the elevated number of dopamine transporters in people with ADHD was part of the pathophysiology but it appears that the elevated numbers are due to adaptation to exposure to stimulants.87 People with ADHD may have a low arousal threshold and compensate for this with increased stimuli, which in turn results in disruption of attention and increases hyperactive behavior. The reason for this is due to abnormalities in how the dopamine system responds to stimulation.88 There may additionally be abnormalities in the adrenergic, serotoninergic and cholinergic or nicotinergic pathways.189 Executive function One theory of suggests that the symptoms arise from a difficulty in executive functions.47 Executive functions refers to a number of mental processes that are required to regulate, control, and manage daily life tasks.47 Some of these impairments include: problems with organizational skills, time keeping, excessive procrastination, concentration problems, processing speed, regulating emotions, using working memory and short-term memory problems.47 People usually have decent long-term memory.47 The criteria for an executive function deficit are met in 30–50% of children and adolescents with ADHD.90 One study found that 80% of individuals with ADHD were impaired in at least one EF task, compared to 50% for individuals without ADHD.91 Due to the rates of brain maturation and the increasing demands for executive control as a person gets older ADHD impairments may not fully manifest themselves until adolescence or even early adulthood.47 Diagnosis ADHD is diagnosed by an assessment of a person's childhood behavioral and mental development, including ruling out the effects of drugs, medications and other medical or psychiatric problems as explanations for the symptoms.14:p.19–27 It often takes into account feedback from parents and teachers7 with most diagnoses begun after a teacher raises concerns.75 It may be viewed as the extreme end of one or more continuous human traits found in all people.14:p.130 Whether someone responds to medications does not confirm or rule out the diagnosis. As imaging studies of the brain do not give consistent results between individuals, they are only used for research purposes and not diagnosis.92 In North America, the DSM-IV or DSM-V criteria are often used for diagnosis, while European countries usually use the ICD-10. With the DSM-IV criteria a diagnosis of ADHD is 3–4 times more likely than with the ICD-10 criteria.12 It is classified as a psychiatric disorder1 of the neurodevelopmental disorder type.4 Additionally it is classified as a disruptive behavior disorder along with oppositional defiant disorder, conduct disorder and antisocial personality disorder.93 A diagnosis does not imply a neurological disorder.14 Associated conditions that should be screened for include anxiety, depression, oppositional defiant disorder, conduct disorder, and learning and language disorders. Other conditions that should be considered are other neurodevelopmental disorders, tics, and sleep apnea.94 Diagnostic and Statistical Manual As with many other psychiatric disorders, formal diagnosis is made by a qualified professional based on a set number of criteria. In the United States these criteria are defined by the American Psychiatric Association in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM). Based on the DSM-criteria, there are three sub types of ADHD:25 ADHD predominantly inattentive type (ADHD-PI) presents with symptoms including being easily distracted, forgetful, daydreaming, disorganization, poor concentration, and difficulty completing tasks.625 Often people refer to ADHD-PI as "attention deficit disorder" (ADD), however, the latter has not been officially accepted since the 1994 revision of the DSM. ADHD, predominantly hyperactive-impulsive type presents with excessive fidgetiness and restlessness, hyperactivity, difficulty waiting and remaining seated, immature behavior; destructive behaviors may also be present.625 ADHD, combined type is a combination of the two other subtypes.625 This subdivision is based on presence of at least six out of nine long-term (lasting at least six months) symptoms of inattention, hyperactivity–impulsivity, or both.95 To be considered, the symptoms must have appeared by the age of six to twelve and occur in more than one environment (e.g. at home and at school or work).2596 The signs must be not appropriate for a child of that age697 and there must be evidence that it is causing social, school or work related problems.95 Most children with ADHD have the combined type. Children with the inattention subtype are less likely to act out or have difficulties getting along with other children. They may sit quietly, but without paying attention resulting in the child difficulties being overlooked.96 International Classification of Diseases In the tenth edition of the International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems (ICD-10) the signs of ADHD are given the name "hyperkinetic disorders". When a conduct disorder (as defined by ICD-10)30 is present, the condition is referred to as hyperkinetic conduct disorder. Otherwise the disorder is classified as disturbance of activity and attention, other hyperkinetic disorders or hyperkinetic disorders, unspecified. The latter is sometimes referred to as, hyperkinetic syndrome.30 Adults Further information: Adult ADHD Adults with ADHD are diagnosed under the same criteria, including that their signs must have been present by the age of six to twelve. Questioning parents or guardians as to how the person behaved and developed as a child may form part of the assessment; a family history of ADHD also adds weight to a diagnosis.1 While the core symptoms of ADHD are similar in children and adults they often present differently in adults than in children, for example excessive physical activity seen in children may present as feelings of restlessness and constant mental activity in adults.1 Differential ADHD symptoms which maybe related to other disorders98 Depression Anxiety disorder Mania Feelings of guilt, hopelessness, low self-esteem, or unhappiness Loss of interest in hobbies, regular activities, sex, or work Fatigue Too little, poor, or excessive sleep Difficulty paying attention Changes in appetite Irritability Low tolerance for stress Thoughts of suicide Unexplained pain Worry or a persistent feeling of anxiety Irritability Inability to relax Being hyperalert Tires easily Low tolerance for stress Difficulty paying attention Excessive happiness Hyperactivity Racing thoughts Aggression Excessive talking Grandiose delusions Decreased need for sleep Inappropriate social behavior Difficulty paying attention Symptoms of ADHD such as low mood and poor self-image, mood swings, and irritability can be confused with dysthymia, cyclothymia or bipolar disorder as well as with borderline personality disorder.1 Some of the symptoms that are due to anxiety disorders, antisocial personality disorder, developmental disabilities or mental retardation or the effects of substance abuse such as intoxication and withdrawal can overlap with some ADHD. These disorders can also sometimes occur along with ADHD. Medical conditions which can cause ADHD type symptoms include: hyperthyroidism, seizure disorder, lead toxicity, hearing deficits, hepatic disease, sleep apnea, drug interactions, and head injury.99 Primary sleep disorders may affect attention and behavior and the symptoms of ADHD may affect sleep.100 It is thus recommended that children with ADHD be regularly assessed for sleep problems.101102 Sleepiness in children may result in symptoms ranging from the classic ones of yawning and rubbing the eyes, to impulsivity, hyperactivity, aggressiveness, mood swing and inattentiveness.101103 Obstructive sleep apnea, can also cause ADHD type symptoms.104 Management Main article: Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder management The management of ADHD typically involves counseling or medications either alone or in combination. While treatment may improve long term outcomes it does not get rid of negative outcomes entirely.105 Medications used include stimulants, atomoxetine, alpha-adrenergic agonists and sometimes antidepressants.39 They have at least some effect in about 80% of people.106 Dietary modifications may also be of benefit107 with evidence supporting free fatty acids and reduced exposure to food coloring.108 Removing other foods from the diet is not currently supported by the evidence.108 Psychosocial There is good evidence for the use of behavioral therapies in ADHD109 and they are the recommended first line treatment in those who have mild symptoms or are preschool-aged.110 Psychological therapies used include: psychoeducational input, behavior therapy, cognitive behavioral therapy (CBT), interpersonal psychotherapy, family therapy, school-based interventions, social skills training, parent management training,14 and neurofeedback.111 Parent training and education have been found to have short-term benefits.112 There is little high quality research on the effectiveness of family therapy for ADHD, but the evidence that exists shows that it's similar to community care and better than a placebo.113 Several ADHD specific support groups exist as informational sources and may help families cope with ADHD.114 Training in social skills, behavioral modification and medication may have some limited beneficial effects. The most important factor in reducing later psychological problems, such as major depression, criminality, school failure, and substance use disorders is formation of friendships with people who are not involved in delinquent activities.115 Medication A picture of a Ritalin packet methylphenidate (Ritalin) 10 mg tablets Stimulant medications are the pharmaceutical treatment of choice.116 There are a number of non-stimulant medications, such as atomoxetine, bupropion, guanfacine and clonidine that may be used as alternatives.116 There are no good studies comparing the various medications; however, they appear more or less equal with respect to side effects.117 Stimulants but not atomoxetine appear to improve academic performance.118 There is little evidence on their effects on social behaviors.117 Medications are not recommended for preschool children, as the long-term effects in this age group are not known.14119 The long-term effects of stimulants generally are unclear with one study finding benefit, another finding no benefit and a third finding evidence of harm.120 Their long term use does; however, appear to normalize brain structure.121122 Atomoxetine, due to its lack of abuse potential, may be preferred in those who are at risk of abusing stimulant medication.1 Guidelines on when to use medications vary by country, with the United Kingdom's National Institute of Clinical Excellence recommending use only in severe cases, while most United States guidelines recommend medications in nearly all cases.123 While stimulants and atomoxetine are usually safe, there are side-effects and contraindications to their use.116 Stimulants may result in psychosisor mania; however, this is relatively uncommon.124 Regular monitoring has been recommended in those on long term treatment.125 Stimulant therapy should be stopped from time to time to assess for continuing need for medication.126 Stimulant medications have the potential for abuse and dependence127 and while people with ADHD have an increased risk of substance abuse, the use of stimulants generally appears to either reduce this risk or have no effect on it.1 The safety of these medication in pregnancy is unclear.128 Deficiencies in zinc has been associated with inattentive symptoms and there is evidence that zinc supplementation can benefit children with ADHD who have low zinc levels.129 Iron, magnesium and iodine may also have an effect on ADHD symptoms.130 There is evidence of a modest benefit of omega 3 supplementation, but it is not recommended in place of traditional medication.131 Prognosis An 8-year follow up of children diagnosed with ADHD (combined type) found that they often have difficulties in adolescence, regardless of treatment or lack thereof.132 In the US, less than 5% of individuals with ADHD get a college degree,133 compared to 28% of the general population aged 25 years and older.134 The proportion of children meeting criteria for ADHD drops by about half in the three years following the diagnosis and this occurs regardless of treatments used.135136 ADHD persists into adulthood in about 30–50% of cases.13 Those affected are likely to develop coping mechanisms as they mature, thus compensating for their previous symptoms.15 Epidemiology Main article: Epidemiology of attention deficit hyperactive disorder ADHD is estimated to affect about 6–7% of people aged 18 and under when diagnosed via the DSM-IV criteria.8 When diagnosed via the ICD-10 criteria rates in this age group are estimated at 1–2%.9 Children in North America appear to have a higher rate of ADHD than children in Africa and the Middle East; this is believed to be due to differing methods of diagnosis rather than a difference in underlying frequency.137 If the same diagnostic methods are used rates are more or less the same between countries.10 It is diagnosed approximately three times more often in boys than in girls.1112 This difference between sexes may reflect either a difference in susceptibility or that females with ADHD are less likely to be diagnosed than males.138 Rates of diagnosis and treatment have increased in both the United Kingdom and the United States since the 1970s. This is believed to be primarily due to changes in how the condition is diagnosed139 and how readily people are willing to treat it with medications rather than a true change in how common the condition is.9 It is believed that changes to the diagnostic criteria in 2013 with the release of the DSM V will increase the percentage of people with ADHD especially among adults.140 History Main article: History of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder Hyperactivity has long been part of the human condition. Sir Alexander Crichton describes "mental restlessness" in his book An inquiry into the nature and origin of mental derangement written in 1798.141142 ADHD was first clearly described by George Still in 1902.139 The terminology used to describe the condition has changed over time and has included: in the DSM-I (1952) "minimal brain dysfunction", in the DSM-II (1968) "hyperkinetic reaction of childhood", in the DSM-III (1980) "attention-deficit disorder (ADD) with or without hyperactivity".139 In 1987 this was changed to ADHD in the DSM-III-R and the DSM-IV in 1994 split the diagnosis into three subtypes, ADHD inattentive type, ADHD hyperactive-impulsive type and ADHD combined type.143 These terms were kept in the DSM-V in 2013.25 Other terms have included "minimal brain damage" used in the 1930s.144 The use of stimulants to treat ADHD was first described in 1937.145 In the 1930s, Benzedrine became the first amphetamine medication approved for use in the United States. Methylphenidate was introduced in the 1950s, and enantiopure dextroamphetamine in the 1970s.139 Society and culture Controversies Main article: Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder controversies ADHD and its diagnosis and treatment have been considered controversial since the 1970s.1617146 The controversies have involved clinicians, teachers, policymakers, parents and the media. Positions regarding ADHD range from believing it is simply the far end of a normal range of behavior14:p.23147 to considering that it is the result of an underlying genetic condition. Other areas of controversy include the use of stimulant medications and specifically their use in children,1718148 as well as the method of diagnosis and the possibility of overdiagnosis.148 The National Institute for Clinical Excellence, while acknowledging the controversy, states that the current treatments and methods of diagnosis are based on the dominant view of the academic literature.14:p.133 With widely differing rates of diagnosis across countries, states within countries, races, and ethnicities, some suspect factors other than the presence of the symptoms of ADHD are playing a role in diagnosis.79 Some sociologists consider ADHD to be an example of the medicalization of deviant behavior, or in other words, the turning of the previously non medical issue of school performance into a medical one.1675 Most healthcare providers accept ADHD as a genuine disorder, at least in the small number of people with severe symptoms.75 Among healthcare providers the debate mainly centers around diagnosis and treatment in the much larger number of people with less severe symptoms.202175 As of 2009, 8% of all United States Major League Baseball players had been diagnosed with ADHD, making the disorder common among this population. The increase coincided with the League's 2006 ban on stimulants, which has raised concern that some players are mimicking or falsifying the symptoms or history of ADHD to get around the ban on the use of stimulants in sport.149 Media commentary A number of notable individuals have given controversial statements regarding ADHD. Tom Cruise has referred to the medications Ritalin and Adderall as "street drugs". Ushma S. Neill criticized this view, stating that the doses of stimulants used in the treatment of ADHD do not cause behavioral addiction and that there is some evidence of a reduced risk of later substance addiction in children treated with stimulants.150 In England, Susan Greenfield spoke out publicly in 2007 in the House of Lords about the need for a wide-ranging inquiry into the dramatic increase in the diagnosis of ADHD in the UK and possible causes. Her comments followed a BBC Panorama program that highlighted research that suggested medications are no better than other forms of therapy in the long term.151 In 2010, the BBC Trust criticized the 2007 BBC Panorama program for summarizing the research as showing "no demonstrable improvement in children's behavior after staying on ADHD medication for three years" when in actuality "the study found that medication did offer a significant improvement over time" although the long-term benefits of medication were found to be "no better than children who were treated with behavior therapy."152 Special populations Adults Main article: Adult attention deficit hyperactivity disorder It is estimated that between 2–5% of adults have ADHD.1 Around half of children with ADHD continue to have ADHD as adults.25 Of those who continue to have symptoms approximately 25% have the full disorder and 75% partially 'grow out' of it.1 Most adults remain untreated.153 Many have a disorganized life and use non-prescribed drugs and alcohol as a coping mechanism.99 Other problems may include relationship and job difficulties, and an increased risk of criminal activities.1 Associated mental health problems include: depression, anxiety disorder, and learning disabilities.99 Some ADHD symptoms in adults differ from those seen in children. While children with ADHD may climb and run about excessively, adults may experience an inability to relax or talk excessively in social situations. Adults with ADHD may start relationships impulsively, display sensation-seeking behavior, and be short-tempered. Addictive behavior such as substance abuse and gambling are common. The DSM-IV criteria have been criticized for not being appropriate for adults; those who present differently may lead to the claim that they outgrew the diagnosis.1 Children with high IQ scores The diagnosis of ADHD and the significance of its impact on children with a high intelligence quotient (IQ) is controversial. Most studies have found similar impairments regardless of IQ, with higher rates of repeating grades and having social difficulties. Additionally, more than half of people with high IQ and ADHD experience major depressive disorder or oppositional defiant disorder at some point in their lives. Generalised anxiety disorder, separation anxiety disorder and social phobia are also more common. There is some evidence that individuals with high IQ and ADHD have a lowered risk of substance abuse and anti-social behavior compared to children with low and average IQ and ADHD. Children and adolescents with high IQ can have their level of intelligence mismeasured during a standard evaluation and may require more comprehensive testing.154 Research The QEEG, a type of EEG, is being studied to help with the diagnosis of ADHD.155 It usefulness for this reason is not very clear.156 There are concerns that it is not a sufficiently specific test for ADHD.155 In the United States the Food and Drug Administration has approved a machine for this indication.157 References ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p Kooij, SJ.; Bejerot, S.; Blackwell, A.; Caci, H.; Casas-Brugué, M.; Carpentier, PJ.; Edvinsson, D.; Fayyad, J.; Foeken, K. et al. (2010). "European consensus statement on diagnosis and treatment of adult ADHD: The European Network Adult ADHD". BMC Psychiatry 10: 67. doi:10.1186/1471-244X-10-67. PMC 2942810. PMID 20815868. Jump up ^ Lange, Klaus W.; Reichl, Susanne; Lange, Katharina M.; Tucha, Lara; Tucha, Oliver (December 2010). "The history of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder". ADHD Attention Deficit and Hyperactivity Disorders 2 (4): 241–255. doi:10.1007/s12402-010-0045-8. PMC 3000907. PMID 21258430.open access publication - free to read Jump up ^ Sroubek, A; Kelly, M; Li, X (February 2013). "Inattentiveness in attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Neuroscience bulletin 29 (1): 103–10. doi:10.1007/s12264-012-1295-6. PMID 23299717. ^ Jump up to: a b Caroline S., Clauss-Ehlers (2010). Encyclopedia of cross-cultural school psychology (1st ed.). New York: Springer. p. 133. ISBN 9780387717999. OCLC 567355155. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ Childress, AC; Berry, SA (Feb 12, 2012). "Pharmacotherapy of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder in adolescents". Drugs 72 (3): 309–25. doi:10.2165/11599580-000000000-00000. PMID 22316347. ^ Jump up to: a b c d e "Attention-Deficit / Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD): Symptoms and Diagnosis". Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. National Center on Birth Defects and Developmental Disabilities. December 12, 2010. Retrieved July 3, 2013. ^ Jump up to: a b c Dulcan, Mina K.; Lake, MaryBeth (2011). Concise guide to child and adolescent psychiatry (4th ed.). Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Pub. p. 34. ISBN 9781585624164. OCLC 754798360. Retrieved 2014-01-17. ^ Jump up to: a b Willcutt EG (July 2012). "The prevalence of DSM-IV attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder: a meta-analytic review". Neurotherapeutics 9 (3): 490–9. doi:10.1007/s13311-012-0135-8. PMC 3441936. PMID 22976615. ^ Jump up to: a b c Cowen, Philip (2012). Shorter Oxford Textbook of Psychiatry (6th ed.). Oxford University Press. p. 546. ISBN 9780199605613. OCLC 818564703. Retrieved 2014-01-17. ^ Jump up to: a b Ming Tsuang, Mauricio Tohen, Peter B. Jones, ed. (2011-03-25). Textbook of psychiatric epidemiology (3rd ed.). Chichester, West Sussex: Wiley-Blackwell. p. 450. ISBN 9780470977408. OCLC 678397561. ^ Jump up to: a b Emond V, Joyal C, Poissant H (April 2009). "Structural and functional neuroanatomy of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD)". Encephale (in French) 35 (2): 107–14. doi:10.1016/j.encep.2008.01.005. PMID 19393378. ^ Jump up to: a b c d Singh I (December 2008). "Beyond polemics: science and ethics of ADHD". Nature Reviews Neuroscience 9 (12): 957–64. doi:10.1038/nrn2514. PMID 19020513. ^ Jump up to: a b Bálint S, Czobor P, Mészáros A, Simon V, Bitter I (2008). "impairments in adult attention deficit hyperactivity disorder: a literature review". Psychiatr Hung (in Hungarian) 23 (5): 324–35. PMID 19129549. ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k National Collaborating Centre for Mental Health (London) (2009). "Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder : diagnosis and management of ADHD in children, young people and adults Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder" (PDF). National Clinical Practice Guideline Number 72 (Leicester : British Psychological Society). ISBN 9781854334718. OCLC 731439170. Retrieved 2014-01-17. ^ Jump up to: a b Gentile, Julie; Atiq, R; Gillig, PM (2004). "Adult ADHD: diagnosis, differential diagnosis and medication management". Psychiatry 3 (8): 24–30. PMC 2957278. PMID 20963192. ^ Jump up to: a b c Parrillo, Vincent (2008). Encyclopedia of Social Problems. SAGE. p. 63. ISBN 978-1-4129-4165-5. Retrieved 2009-05-02. ^ Jump up to: a b c Mayes R, Bagwell C, Erkulwater J (2008). "ADHD and the rise in stimulant use among children". Harv Rev Psychiatry 16 (3): 151–66. doi:10.1080/10673220802167782. PMID 18569037. ^ Jump up to: a b Cohen, Donald J.; Cicchetti, Dante (2006). Developmental psychopathology. Chichester: John Wiley & Sons. ISBN 0-471-23737-X. Jump up ^ Sim MG, Hulse G, Khong E (August 2004). "When the child with ADHD grows up" (PDF). Aust Fam Physician 33 (8): 615–8. PMID 15373378. ^ Jump up to: a b Silver, Larry B (2004). Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (3rd ed.). American Psychiatric Publishing. p. 4–7. ISBN 1-58562-131-5. ^ Jump up to: a b Schonwald A, Lechner E (April 2006). "Attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder: complexities and controversies". Current Opinion in Pediatrics 18 (2): 189–95. doi:10.1097/01.mop.0000193302.70882.70. PMID 16601502. ^ Jump up to: a b Dobie, C (2012). Diagnosis and management of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder in primary care for school-age children and adolescents. Institute for Clinical Systems Improvement. p. 79. Jump up ^ Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. "Facts About ADHD". NCBDDD. Retrieved 2012-11-13. ^ Jump up to: a b Ramsay, J. Russell (2007). Cognitive behavioral therapy for adult ADHD. Routledge. p. 25. ISBN 0-415-95501-7. ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Association], Psychiatry (2013). Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental DisordersAmerican Psychiatric Associati. (5th ed.). Arlington: AMERICAN PSYCHIATRIC PUBLISHING. pp. 59–65. [[ISBN 0890425558]. ^ Jump up to: a b c National Institute of Mental Health (2008). "Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD)". United States: National Institutes of Health. Jump up ^ Coleman WL (August 2008). "Social competence and friendship formation in adolescents with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Adolesc Med State Art Rev 19 (2): 278–99, x. PMID 18822833. Jump up ^ "ADHD Anger Management Directory". Webmd.com. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ Racine, MB.; Majnemer, A.; Shevell, M.; Snider, L. (Apr 2008). "Handwriting performance in children with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD)". J Child Neurol 23 (4): 399–406. doi:10.1177/0883073807309244. PMID 18401033. ^ Jump up to: a b c "International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems 10th Revision (ICD-10) Version for 2010". World Health Organisation. 2010. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ Bellani, M.; Moretti, A.; Perlini, C.; Brambilla, P. (Dec 2011). "Language disturbances in ADHD". Epidemiol Psychiatr Sci 20 (4): 311–5. doi:10.1017/S2045796011000527. PMID 22201208. ^ Jump up to: a b Walitza S, Drechsler R, Ball J (August 2012). "school child with ADHD". Ther Umsch (in German) 69 (8): 467–73. doi:10.1024/0040-5930/a000316. PMID 22851461. ^ Jump up to: a b Bailey, Eileen. "ADHD and Learning Disabilities How can you help your child cope with ADHD and subsequent Learning Difficulties? There is a way..". Remedy Health Media, LLC. Retrieved 15 November 2013. Jump up ^ "What is Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD, ADD)?." Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD)". The National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH). Retrieved 15 November 2013. Jump up ^ McBurnett K, Pfiffner LJ (November 2009). "Treatment of aggressive ADHD in children and adolescents: conceptualization and treatment of comorbid behavior disorders". Postgrad Med 121 (6): 158–65. doi:10.3810/pgm.2009.11.2084. PMID 19940426. ^ Jump up to: a b c d Krull, K.R. (5 December 2007). "Evaluation and diagnosis of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder in children" (Subscription required). Uptodate. Retrieved 2008-09-12. Jump up ^ Hofvander B, Ossowski D, Lundström S, Anckarsäter H (2009). "Continuity of aggressive antisocial behavior from childhood to adulthood: The question of phenotype definition". Int J Law Psychiatry 32 (4): 224–34. doi:10.1016/j.ijlp.2009.04.004. PMID 19428109. Jump up ^ Rubia K (June 2011). ""Cool" inferior frontostriatal dysfunction in attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder versus "hot" ventromedial orbitofrontal-limbic dysfunction in conduct disorder: a review". Biol. Psychiatry 69 (12): e69–87. doi:10.1016/j.biopsych.2010.09.023. PMID 21094938. ^ Jump up to: a b c Wilens, TE.; Spencer, TJ. (Sep 2010). "Understanding attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder from childhood to adulthood". Postgrad Med 122 (5): 97–109. doi:10.3810/pgm.2010.09.2206. PMC 3724232. PMID 20861593. Jump up ^ Baud P, Perroud N, Aubry JM (June 2011). "disorder and attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder in adults: differential diagnosis or comorbidity". Rev Med Suisse (in French) 7 (297): 1219–22. PMID 21717696. Jump up ^ Wilens, TE.; Morrison, NR. (Jul 2011). "The intersection of attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder and substance abuse". Current Opinion in Psychiatry 24 (4): 280–5. doi:10.1097/YCO.0b013e328345c956. PMC 3435098. PMID 21483267. Jump up ^ Merino-Andreu M (March 2011). "Trastorno por déficit de atención/hiperactividad y síndrome de piernas inquietas en niños" deficit hyperactivity disorder and restless legs syndrome in children. Rev Neurol (in Spanish; Castilian). 52 Suppl 1: S85–95. PMID 21365608. Jump up ^ Picchietti MA, Picchietti DL (August 2010). "Advances in pediatric restless legs syndrome: Iron, genetics, diagnosis and treatment". Sleep Med. 11 (7): 643–51. doi:10.1016/j.sleep.2009.11.014. PMID 20620105. Jump up ^ Karroum E, Konofal E, Arnulf I (2008). "syndrome". Rev. Neurol. (Paris) (in French) 164 (8–9): 701–21. doi:10.1016/j.neurol.2008.06.006. PMID 18656214. Jump up ^ Corkum P, Davidson F, Macpherson M (June 2011). "A framework for the assessment and treatment of sleep problems in children with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Pediatr. Clin. North Am. 58 (3): 667–83. doi:10.1016/j.pcl.2011.03.004. PMID 21600348. Jump up ^ Tsai MH, Huang YS (May 2010). "Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder and sleep disorders in children". Med. Clin. North Am. 94 (3): 615–32. doi:10.1016/j.mcna.2010.03.008. PMID 20451036. ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Brown, TE. (Oct 2008). "ADD/ADHD and Impaired Executive Function in Clinical Practice". Curr Psychiatry Rep 10 (5): 407–411. doi:10.1007/s11920-008-0065-7. PMID 18803914. Jump up ^ Bendz LM, Scates AC (January 2010). "Melatonin treatment for insomnia in pediatric patients with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Annals of Pharmacotherapy 44 (1): 185–91. doi:10.1345/aph.1M365. PMID 20028959. Jump up ^ Shreeram S, He JP, Kalaydjian A, Brothers S, Merikangas KR (January 2009). "Prevalence of enuresis and its association with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder among United States children: results from a nationally representative study". J Am Acad Child Adolesc Psychiatry 48 (1): 35–41. doi:10.1097/CHI.0b013e318190045c. PMC 2794242. PMID 19096296. Jump up ^ Hagberg BS, Miniscalco C, Gillberg C (2010). "Clinic attenders with autism or attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder: cognitive profile at school age and its relationship to preschool indicators of language delay". Res Dev Disabil 31 (1): 1–8. doi:10.1016/j.ridd.2009.07.012. PMID 19713073. Jump up ^ Fliers EA, Franke B, Buitelaar JK (2011). "problems in children with ADHD receive too little attention in clinical practice". Ned Tijdschr Geneeskd (in Dutch; Flemish) 155 (50): A3559. PMID 22186361. Jump up ^ Greathead, Philippa. "Language Disorders and Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder ." ADDIS Information Centre. ADDIS, 6 Nov 2013. Web. 6 Nov 2013. . ^ Jump up to: a b Millichap, J. Gordon (2010). Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder Handbook a Physician's Guide to ADHD (2nd ed.). New York, NY: Springer Science. p. 26. ISBN 9781441913975. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ Thapar A, Cooper M, Eyre O, Langley K (January 2013). "What have we learnt about the causes of ADHD?". J Child Psychol Psychiatry 54 (1): 3–16. doi:10.1111/j.1469-7610.2012.02611.x. PMC 3572580. PMID 22963644. Jump up ^ Neale, BM; Medland, SE; Ripke, S; Asherson, P; Franke, B.; Lesch, KP; Faraone, SV; Nguyen, TT; Schäfer, H et al. (Sep 2010). "Meta-analysis of genome-wide association studies of attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". J Am Acad Child Adolesc Psychiatry 49 (9): 884–97. doi:10.1016/j.jaac.2010.06.008. PMC 2928252. PMID 20732625. Jump up ^ Burt, SA (Jul 2009). "Rethinking environmental contributions to child and adolescent psychopathology: a meta-analysis of shared environmental influences". Psychol Bull 135 (4): 608–37. doi:10.1037/a0015702. PMID 19586164. Jump up ^ Franke B, Faraone SV, Asherson P, et al. (October 2012). "The genetics of attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder in adults, a review". Mol. Psychiatry 17 (10): 960–87. doi:10.1038/mp.2011.138. PMC 3449233. PMID 22105624. ^ Jump up to: a b Gizer, IR.; Ficks, C.; Waldman, ID. (Jul 2009). "Candidate gene studies of ADHD: a meta-analytic review". Hum Genet 126 (1): 51–90. doi:10.1007/s00439-009-0694-x. PMID 19506906. ^ Jump up to: a b c Kebir O, Tabbane K, Sengupta S, Joober R (March 2009). "Candidate genes and neuropsychological phenotypes in children with ADHD: review of association studies". J Psychiatry Neurosci 34 (2): 88–101. PMC 2647566. PMID 19270759. Jump up ^ Berry, MD (January 2007). "The potential of trace amines and their receptors for treating neurological and psychiatric diseases". Reviews on recent clinical trials 2 (1): 3–19. doi:10.2174/157488707779318107. PMID 18473983. Jump up ^ Sotnikova TD, Caron MG, Gainetdinov RR (August 2009). "Trace amine-associated receptors as emerging therapeutic targets". Mol. Pharmacol. 76 (2): 229–35. doi:10.1124/mol.109.055970. PMC 2713119. PMID 19389919. Jump up ^ Arcos-Burgos M, Muenke M (November 2010). "Toward a better understanding of ADHD: LPHN3 gene variants and the susceptibility to develop ADHD". Atten Defic Hyperact Disord 2 (3): 139–47. doi:10.1007/s12402-010-0030-2. PMC 3280610. PMID 21432600. Jump up ^ Cardo E, Nevot A, Redondo M, et al. (March 2010). "Trastorno por déficit de atención/hiperactividad: ¿un patrón evolutivo?" deficit disorder and hyperactivity: a pattern of evolution?. Rev Neurol (in Spanish; Castilian). 50 Suppl 3: S143–7. PMID 20200842. ^ Jump up to: a b Williams J, Taylor E (June 2006). "The evolution of hyperactivity, impulsivity and cognitive diversity". J R Soc Interface 3 (8): 399–413. doi:10.1098/rsif.2005.0102. PMC 1578754. PMID 16849269. Jump up ^ Glover V (April 2011). "Annual Research Review: Prenatal stress and the origins of psychopathology: an evolutionary perspective". J Child Psychol Psychiatry 52 (4): 356–67. doi:10.1111/j.1469-7610.2011.02371.x. PMID 21250994. Jump up ^ Behavioral neuroscience of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and its treatment. New York: Springer. 13 January 2012. pp. 132–134. ISBN 978-3-642-24611-1. Jump up ^ Burger, PH; Goecke, TW; Fasching, PA; Moll, G; Heinrich, H; Beckmann, MW; Kornhuber, J (Sep 2011). "Einfluss des mütterlichen Alkoholkonsums während der Schwangerschaft auf die Entwicklung von ADHS beim Kind" does maternal alcohol consumption during pregnancy affect the development of attention deficit/hyperactivity syndrome in the child. Fortschr Neurol Psychiatr (in German) 79 (9): 500–6. doi:10.1055/s-0031-1273360. PMID 21739408. Jump up ^ Abbott, LC; Winzer-Serhan, UH (Apr 2012). "Smoking during pregnancy: lessons learned from epidemiological studies and experimental studies using animal models". Crit Rev Toxicol 42 (4): 279–303. doi:10.3109/10408444.2012.658506. PMID 22394313. Jump up ^ Neuman RJ, Lobos E, Reich W, Henderson CA, Sun LW, Todd RD (Jun 15, 2007). "Prenatal smoking exposure and dopaminergic genotypes interact to cause a severe ADHD subtype". Biol Psychiatry 61 (12): 1320–8. doi:10.1016/j.biopsych.2006.08.049. PMID 17157268. Lay summary. Jump up ^ Eubig, PA; Aguiar, A; Schantz, SL (Dec 2010). "Lead and PCBs as risk factors for attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Environ Health Perspect 118 (12): 1654–67. doi:10.1289/ehp.0901852. PMC 3002184. PMID 20829149. Jump up ^ de Cock, M; Maas, YG; Van De Bor, M (Aug 2012). "Does perinatal exposure to endocrine disruptors induce autism spectrum and attention deficit hyperactivity disorders?". Acta Paediatrica (Review) 101 (8): 811–8. doi:10.1111/j.1651-2227.2012.02693.x. PMID 22458970. Jump up ^ Thapar, A.; Cooper, M.; Jefferies, R.; Stergiakouli, E. (Mar 2012). "What causes attention deficit hyperactivity disorder?". Arch Dis Child 97 (3): 260–5. doi:10.1136/archdischild-2011-300482. PMID 21903599. Jump up ^ Millichap JG (February 2008). "Etiologic classification of attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Pediatrics 121 (2): e358–65. doi:10.1542/peds.2007-1332. PMID 18245408. Jump up ^ Eme, R (Apr 2012). "ADHD: an integration with pediatric traumatic brain injury". Expert Rev Neurother 12 (4): 475–83. doi:10.1586/ern.12.15. PMID 22449218. ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Erkulwater, Jennifer L.; Dr Rick Mayes; Dr Catherine Bagwell; Dr Jennifer Erkulwater; Mayes, Rick; Bagwell, Catherine (2009). Medicating children: ADHD and pediatric mental health. Cambridge: Harvard University Press. pp. 4–24. ISBN 0-674-03163-6. ^ Jump up to: a b Millichap JG, Yee MM (February 2012). "The diet factor in attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Pediatrics 129 (2): 330–7. doi:10.1542/peds.2011-2199. PMID 22232312. Jump up ^ Kleinman, RE; Brown, RT; Cutter, GR; Dupaul, GJ; Clydesdale, FM (Jun 2011). "A research model for investigating the effects of artificial food colorings on children with ADHD". Pediatrics 127 (6): e1575–84. doi:10.1542/peds.2009-2206. PMID 21576306. Jump up ^ "Mental health of children and adolescents" (PDF). 12–15 January 2005. Archived from the original on 24 October 2009. Retrieved 13 October 2011. ^ Jump up to: a b Elder, TE. (Sep 2010). "The importance of relative standards in ADHD diagnoses: evidence based on exact birth dates". J Health Econ 29 (5): 641–56. doi:10.1016/j.jhealeco.2010.06.003. PMC 2933294. PMID 20638739. Jump up ^ Parritz, Robin (2013). Disorders of Childhood: Development and Psychopathology. Cengage Learning. p. 151. ISBN 9781285096063. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ Parens E, Johnston J (2009). "Facts, values, and Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD): an update on the controversies". Child Adolesc Psychiatry Ment Health 3 (1): 1. doi:10.1186/1753-2000-3-1. PMC 2637252. PMID 19152690. Jump up ^ Chriss, James J. (2007). Social control: an introduction. Cambridge, UK: Polity. p. 230. ISBN 0-7456-3858-9. Jump up ^ Szasz, Thomas Stephen (2001). Pharmacracy: medicine and politics in America. New York: Praeger. p. 212. ISBN 0-275-97196-1. ^ Jump up to: a b Krain, Amy; Castellanos, AL; Castellanos, FX (2006). "Brain development and ADHD". Clinical Psychology Review 26 (4): 433–444. doi:10.1016/j.cpr.2006.01.005. PMID 16480802. Jump up ^ Castellanos FX, Proal E (January 2012). "Large-scale brain systems in ADHD: beyond the prefrontal-striatal model". Trends Cogn. Sci. (Regul. Ed.) 16 (1): 17–26. doi:10.1016/j.tics.2011.11.007. PMC 3272832. PMID 22169776. Jump up ^ Cortese S, Kelly C, Chabernaud C, et al. (October 2012). "Toward systems neuroscience of ADHD: a meta-analysis of 55 fMRI studies". Am J Psychiatry 169 (10): 1038–55. doi:10.1176/appi.ajp.2012.11101521. PMC 3879048. PMID 22983386. Jump up ^ Fusar-Poli P, Rubia K, Rossi G, Sartori G, Balottin U (March 2012). "Striatal dopamine transporter alterations in ADHD: pathophysiology or adaptation to psychostimulants? A meta-analysis". Am J Psychiatry 169 (3): 264–72. doi:10.1176/appi.ajp.2011.11060940. PMID 22294258. Jump up ^ Sikström S, Söderlund G (October 2007). "Stimulus-dependent dopamine release in attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Psychol Rev 114 (4): 1047–75. doi:10.1037/0033-295X.114.4.1047. PMID 17907872. Jump up ^ Cortese, S. (Sep 2012). "The neurobiology and genetics of Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD): what every clinician should know". Eur J Paediatr Neurol 16 (5): 422–33. doi:10.1016/j.ejpn.2012.01.009. PMID 22306277. Jump up ^ Lambek R, Tannock R, Dalsgaard S, Trillingsgaard A, Damm D, Thomsen PH (2010). "Validating neuropsychological subtypes of ADHD: how do children with and without an executive function deficit differ?". Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry 51 (8): 895–904. doi:10.1111/j.1469-7610.2010.02248.x. PMID 20406332. Jump up ^ Nigg, JT.; Willcutt, EG.; Doyle, AE.; Sonuga-Barke, EJ. (Jun 2005). "Causal heterogeneity in attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder: do we need neuropsychologically impaired subtypes?". Biol Psychiatry 57 (11): 1224–1230. doi:10.1016/j.biopsych.2004.08.025. PMID 15949992. Jump up ^ "MerckMedicus Modules: ADHD –Pathophysiology". August 2002. Archived from the original on 1 May 2010. Jump up ^ Wiener, Jerry M., Editor (2003). Textbook Of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. ISBN 1-58562-057-2. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ Subcommittee on Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity, Disorder; Steering Committee on Quality Improvement and, Management; Wolraich, M; Brown, L; Brown, RT; DuPaul, G; Earls, M; Feldman, HM; Ganiats, TG; Kaplanek, B; Meyer, B; Perrin, J; Pierce, K; Reiff, M; Stein, MT; Visser, S (November 2011). "ADHD: clinical practice guideline for the diagnosis, evaluation, and treatment of attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder in children and adolescents". Pediatrics 128 (5): 1007–22. doi:10.1542/peds.2011-2654. PMID 22003063. ^ Jump up to: a b Steinau S (2013). "Diagnostic Criteria in Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder - Changes in DSM 5". Front Psychiatry 4: 49. doi:10.3389/fpsyt.2013.00049. PMC 3667245. PMID 23755024. ^ Jump up to: a b Diagnostic and statistical manual of mental disorders: DSM-IV. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. 2000. ISBN 0-89042-025-4. Jump up ^ Berger I (September 2011). "Diagnosis of attention deficit hyperactivity disorder: much ado about something" (PDF). Isr. Med. Assoc. J. 13 (9): 571–4. PMID 21991721. Jump up ^ Consumer Reports; Drug Effectiveness Review Project (March 2012). "Evaluating Prescription Drugs Used to Treat: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) Comparing Effectiveness, Safety, and Price". Best Buy Drugs (Consumer Reports): 2. Retrieved 12 April 2013. ^ Jump up to: a b c Gentile, Julie; Atiq, R; Gillig, PM (August 2006). "Adult ADHD: Diagnosis, Differential Diagnosis, and Medication Management". Psychiatry (Edgmont (Pa. : Township)) (Psychiatrymmc.com) 3 (8): 25–30. PMC 2957278. PMID 20963192. Jump up ^ Owens JA (October 2008). "Sleep disorders and attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Current Psychiatry Reports 10 (5): 439–44. doi:10.1007/s11920-008-0070-x. PMID 18803919. ^ Jump up to: a b Owens JA (August 2005). "The ADHD and sleep conundrum: a review". Journal of Developmental and Behavioral Pediatrics 26 (4): 312–22. doi:10.1097/00004703-200508000-00011. PMID 16100507. Jump up ^ Walters AS, Silvestri R, Zucconi M, Chandrashekariah R, Konofal E (December 2008). "Review of the possible relationship and hypothetical links between attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and the simple sleep related movement disorders, parasomnias, hypersomnias, and circadian rhythm disorders". Journal of Clinical Sleep Medicine 4 (6): 591–600. PMC 2603539. PMID 19110891. Jump up ^ Hirshkowitz, Max (2004). "Neuropsychiatric Aspects of Sleep and Sleep Disorders" (Google Books preview includes entire chapter 10). In Yudofsky, Stuart C. and Robert E. Hales, editors. Essentials of neuropsychiatry and clinical neurosciences (4 ed.). Arlington, Virginia, USA: American Psychiatric Publishing. pp. 315–40. ISBN 978-1-58562-005-0. Jump up ^ Lal C, Strange C, Bachman D (June 2012). "Neurocognitive impairment in obstructive sleep apnea". Chest 141 (6): 1601–10. doi:10.1378/chest.11-2214. PMID 22670023. Jump up ^ Shaw, M; Hodgkins, P; Caci, H; Young, S; Kahle, J; Woods, AG; Arnold, LE (Sep 4, 2012). "A systematic review and analysis of long-term outcomes in attention deficit hyperactivity disorder: effects of treatment and non-treatment". BMC medicine 10: 99. doi:10.1186/1741-7015-10-99. PMC 3520745. PMID 22947230. Jump up ^ "Canadian ADHD Practice Guidelines". Canadian ADHD Alliance. Retrieved 4 February 2011. Jump up ^ Nigg, JT; Lewis, K; Edinger, T; Falk, M (January 2012). "Meta-analysis of attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder or attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder symptoms, restriction diet, and synthetic food color additives". Journal of the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry 51 (1): 86–97.e8. doi:10.1016/j.jaac.2011.10.015. PMID 22176942. ^ Jump up to: a b Sonuga-Barke, EJ (Mar 1, 2013). "Nonpharmacological interventions for ADHD: systematic review and meta-analyses of randomized controlled trials of dietary and psychological treatments". The American Journal of Psychiatry 170 (3): 275–89. doi:10.1176/appi.ajp.2012.12070991. PMID 23360949. Jump up ^ Fabiano GA, Pelham WE, Coles EK, Gnagy EM, Chronis-Tuscano A, O'Connor BC (March 2009). "A meta-analysis of behavioral treatments for attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Clinical Psychology Review 29 (2): 129–40. doi:10.1016/j.cpr.2008.11.001. PMID 19131150. Jump up ^ Kratochvil CJ, Vaughan BS, Barker A, Corr L, Wheeler A, Madaan V (March 2009). "Review of pediatric attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder for the general psychiatrist". Psychiatr. Clin. North Am. 32 (1): 39–56. doi:10.1016/j.psc.2008.10.001. PMID 19248915. Jump up ^ Arns, M; de Ridder, S, Strehl, U, Breteler, M, Coenen, A (July 2009). "Efficacy of neurofeedback treatment in ADHD: the effects on inattention, impulsivity and hyperactivity: a meta-analysis". Clinical EEG and neuroscience : official journal of the EEG and Clinical Neuroscience Society (ENCS) 40 (3): 180–9. doi:10.1177/155005940904000311. PMID 19715181. Jump up ^ Pliszka S; AACAP Work Group on Quality Issues (July 2007). "Practice parameter for the assessment and treatment of children and adolescents with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Journal of the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry 46 (7): 894–921. doi:10.1097/chi.0b013e318054e724. PMID 17581453. Jump up ^ Bjornstad G, Montgomery P (2005). "Family therapy for attention-deficit disorder or attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder in children and adolescents". In Bjornstad, Gretchen J. Cochrane Database of Systematic Reviews (2): CD005042. doi:10.1002/14651858.CD005042.pub2. PMID 15846741. Jump up ^ Turkington, Carol (2009). The Encyclopedia of the Brain and Brain Disorders. Infobase Publishing. p. 47. ISBN 9781438127033. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ Mikami AY (June 2010). "The importance of friendship for youth with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Clin Child Fam Psychol Rev 13 (2): 181–98. doi:10.1007/s10567-010-0067-y. PMC 2921569. PMID 20490677. ^ Jump up to: a b c Wigal SB (2009). "Efficacy and safety limitations of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder pharmacotherapy in children and adults". CNS Drugs. 23 Suppl 1: 21–31. doi:10.2165/00023210-200923000-00004. PMID 19621975. ^ Jump up to: a b McDonagh MS, Peterson K, Thakurta S, Low A (December 2011). Drug Class Review: Pharmacologic Treatments for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. United States Library of Medicine. PMID 22420008. Jump up ^ Prasad, V; Brogan, E; Mulvaney, C; Grainge, M; Stanton, W; Sayal, K (April 2013). "How effective are drug treatments for children with ADHD at improving on-task behaviour and academic achievement in the school classroom? A systematic review and meta-analysis". European child & adolescent psychiatry 22 (4): 203–16. doi:10.1007/s00787-012-0346-x. PMID 23179416. Jump up ^ Greenhill LL, Posner K, Vaughan BS, Kratochvil CJ (April 2008). "Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder in preschool children". Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America 17 (2): 347–66, ix. doi:10.1016/j.chc.2007.11.004. PMID 18295150. Jump up ^ Hazell P (July 2011). "The challenges to demonstrating long-term effects of psychostimulant treatment for attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Current Opinion in Psychiatry 24 (4): 286–90. doi:10.1097/YCO.0b013e32834742db. PMID 21519262. Jump up ^ Hart, H; Radua, J; Nakao, T; Mataix-Cols, D; Rubia, K (February 2013). "Meta-analysis of functional magnetic resonance imaging studies of inhibition and attention in attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder: exploring task-specific, stimulant medication, and age effects". JAMA psychiatry 70 (2): 185–98. doi:10.1001/jamapsychiatry.2013.277. PMID 23247506. Jump up ^ Spencer, TJ; Brown, A; Seidman, LJ; Valera, EM; Makris, N; Lomedico, A; Faraone, SV; Biederman, J (September 2013). "Effect of psychostimulants on brain structure and function in ADHD: a qualitative literature review of magnetic resonance imaging-based neuroimaging studies". The Journal of clinical psychiatry 74 (9): 902–17. doi:10.4088/JCP.12r08287. PMC 3801446. PMID 24107764. Jump up ^ "Canadian ADHD Practice Guidelines". Canadian ADHD Alliance. Retrieved 4 February 2011. Jump up ^ Mosholder, AD; Gelperin, K, Hammad, TA, Phelan, K, Johann-Liang, R (February 2009). "Hallucinations and other psychotic symptoms associated with the use of attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder drugs in children". Pediatrics 123 (2): 611–6. doi:10.1542/peds.2008-0185. PMID 19171629. Jump up ^ Kraemer M, Uekermann J, Wiltfang J, Kis B (July 2010). "Methylphenidate-induced psychosis in adult attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder: report of 3 new cases and review of the literature". Clin Neuropharmacol 33 (4): 204–6. doi:10.1097/WNF.0b013e3181e29174. PMID 20571380. Jump up ^ van de Loo-Neus GH, Rommelse N, Buitelaar JK (August 2011). "To stop or not to stop? How long should medication treatment of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder be extended?". Eur Neuropsychopharmacol 21 (8): 584–99. doi:10.1016/j.euroneuro.2011.03.008. PMID 21530185. Jump up ^ Oregon Health & Science University, Portland, Oregon (2009). "Black box warnings of ADHD drugs approved by the US Food and Drug Administration". United States National Library of Medicine. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ Ashton H, Gallagher P, Moore B (September 2006). "The adult psychiatrist's dilemma: psychostimulant use in attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder". J. Psychopharmacol. (Oxford) 20 (5): 602–10. doi:10.1177/0269881106061710. PMID 16478756. Jump up ^ Millichap JG, Yee MM (February 2012). "The diet factor in attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder". Pediatrics 129 (2): 330–7. doi:10.1542/peds.2011-2199. PMID 22232312. Jump up ^ Konikowska K, Regulska-Ilow B, Rózańska D (2012). "The influence of components of diet on the symptoms of ADHD in children". Rocz Panstw Zakl Hig 63 (2): 127–34. PMID 22928358. Jump up ^ Bloch MH, Qawasmi A (October 2011). "Omega-3 fatty acid supplementation for the treatment of children with attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder symptomatology: systematic review and meta-analysis". J Am Acad Child Adolesc Psychiatry 50 (10): 991–1000. doi:10.1016/j.jaac.2011.06.008. PMC 3625948. PMID 21961774. Jump up ^ Molina BS, Hinshaw SP, Swanson JM, et al (May 2009). "The MTA at 8 years: prospective follow-up of children treated for combined-type ADHD in a multisite study". Journal of the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry 48 (5): 484–500. doi:10.1097/CHI.0b013e31819c23d0. PMC 3063150. PMID 19318991. Jump up ^ Cimera, Robert E. (2002). Making ADHD a gift : teaching Superman how to fly. Lanham, Md.: Scarecrow Press. p. 116. ISBN 978-0-8108-4318-9. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ "College Degree Nearly Doubles Annual Earnings, Census Bureau Reports". Archived from the original on 30 March 2005. Retrieved 2 October 2008. Jump up ^ Jensen PS, Arnold LE, Swanson JM (August 2007). "3-year follow-up of the NIMH MTA study". Journal of the American Academy of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry 46 (8): 989–1002. doi:10.1097/CHI.0b013e3180686d48. PMID 17667478. Jump up ^ "What is the evidence for using CNS stimulants to treat ADHD in children? | Therapeutics Initiative". Archived from the original on 6 September 2010. Jump up ^ Polanczyk G, de Lima MS, Horta BL, Biederman J, Rohde LA (June 2007). "The worldwide prevalence of ADHD: a systematic review and metaregression analysis". The American Journal of Psychiatry 164 (6): 942–8. doi:10.1176/appi.ajp.164.6.942. PMID 17541055. Jump up ^ Staller J, Faraone SV (2006). "Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder in girls: epidemiology and management". CNS Drugs 20 (2): 107–23. doi:10.2165/00023210-200620020-00003. PMID 16478287. ^ Jump up to: a b c d "ADHD Throughout the Years". Center For Disease Control and Prevention. Retrieved 2 August 2013. Jump up ^ Dalsgaard, S (February 2013). "Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD)". European child & adolescent psychiatry. 22 Suppl 1: S43–8. doi:10.1007/s00787-012-0360-z. PMID 23202886. Jump up ^ Palmer ED, Finger S (May 2001). "An early description of ADHD (inattentive subtype): Dr Alexander Crichton and 'Mental restlessness' (1798)". Child and Adolescent Mental Health 6 (2): 66–73. doi:10.1111/1475-3588.00324. Jump up ^ Crichton, Andrew (1798). An inquiry into the nature and origin of mental derangement: comprehending a concise system of the physiology and pathology of the human mind and a history of the passions and their effects. United Kingdom: AMS Press. p. 271. ISBN 9780404082123. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ Millichap, J. Gordon (April 2010). "1. Definition and History of ADHD". Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder Handbook. Springer Verlag Gmbh. pp. 2–3. ISBN 978-1-4419-1409-5. Jump up ^ Weiss, Margaret (2010). ADHD in Adulthood: A Guide to Current Theory, Diagnosis, and Treatment. JHU Press. ISBN 9781421401317. Retrieved 2014-01-17. Jump up ^ Patrick KS, Straughn AB, Perkins JS, González MA (January 2009). "Evolution of stimulants to treat ADHD: transdermal methylphenidate". Human Psychopharmacology 24 (1): 1–17. doi:10.1002/hup.992. PMC 2629554. PMID 19051222. Jump up ^ Foreman, DM (February 2006). "Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder: legal and ethical aspects". Archives of Disease in Childhood 91 (2): 192–4. doi:10.1136/adc.2004.064576. PMC 2082674. PMID 16428370. Jump up ^ Faraone, Stephen V (2005). "The scientific foundation for understanding attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder as a valid psychiatric disorder". Eur Child Adolesc Psychiatry 14 (1): 1–10. doi:10.1007/s00787-005-0429-z. PMID 15756510. ^ Jump up to: a b Cormier E (October 2008). "Attention deficit/hyperactivity disorder: a review and update". J Pediatr Nurs 23 (5): 345–57. doi:10.1016/j.pedn.2008.01.003. PMID 18804015. Jump up ^ Saletan, William (12 January 2009). "Doping Deficit Disorder. Need performance-enhancing drugs? Claim ADHD". Slate. Archived from the original on 21 May 2009. Retrieved 2009-05-02. Jump up ^ Neill US (August 2005). "Tom Cruise is dangerous and irresponsible". J. Clin. Invest. 115 (8): 1964–5. doi:10.1172/JCI26200. PMC 1180571. PMID 16075033. Jump up ^ "Peer calls for ADHD care review". BBC News. 14 November 2007. Retrieved 2012-01-29. Jump up ^ Singh A (25 February 2010). "BBC must broadcast apology over inaccurate Panorama programme". The Telegraph. Retrieved 2012-01-29. Jump up ^ Culpepper, L, Mattingly G (2010). "Challenges in identifying and managing attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder in adults in the primary care setting: a review of the literature". Prim Care Companion J Clin Psychiatry 12 (6): PCC.10r00951. doi:10.4088/PCC.10r00951pur. PMC 3067998. PMID 21494335. Jump up ^ Antshel, KM (2008). "Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder in the context of a high intellectual quotient/giftedness". Dev Disabil Res Rev 14 (4): 293–9. doi:10.1002/ddrr.34. PMID 19072757. ^ Jump up to: a b Sand, T; Breivik, N; Herigstad, A (Feb 5, 2013). "of ADHD with EEG". Tidsskrift for den Norske laegeforening : tidsskrift for praktisk medicin, ny raekke 133 (3): 312–6. doi:10.4045/tidsskr.12.0224. PMID 23381169. Jump up ^ Millichap, JG; Millichap, JJ; Stack, CV (July 2011). "Utility of the electroencephalogram in attention deficit hyperactivity disorder". Clinical EEG and neuroscience : official journal of the EEG and Clinical Neuroscience Society (ENCS) 42 (3): 180–4. doi:10.1177/155005941104200307. PMID 21870470. Jump up ^ FDA (July 15, 2013). "FDA permits marketing of first brain wave test to help assess children and teens for ADHD". External links Look up ADHD, ADHD-PI, ADHD-C, or ADHD-PH/I in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder on the Open Directory Project National Institute of Mental Health on ADHD New Zealand MOH Guidelines for the Assessment and Treatment of Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder hide v t e Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (F90, 314) Main articles History of ADHD ADHD in adults ADHD controversies ADHD management List of ADHD organizations Social construct theory of ADHD ADHD coaching Major characteristics: Attention Hyperactivity Impulsivity Sub-types ADHD predominantly inattentive (ADHD-I, formerly ADD) ADHD predominantly hyperactive (ADHD-H, formerly ADHD) ADHD combined type (ADHD-C) Notable publications Driven to Distraction (1994) Delivered from Distraction (2005) Notable experts Russell Barkley Stephen Faraone Edward Hallowell John Ratey Joseph Biederman 19th century: Alexander Crichton Relevant drugs methylphenidate (Ritalin, Concerta, and others) dextroamphetamine (Dexedrine) amphetamine (Adderall) lisdexamfetamine (Vyvanse) Non-stimulant: atomoxetine (Strattera) More... Other Auditory processing disorder Deficits in attention, motor control and perception Developmental coordination disorder Hypokalemic sensory overstimulation Low arousal theory Sluggish cognitive tempo Sensory processing disorder M: PSO/PSI mepr dsrd (o, p, m, p, a, d, s), sysi/epon, spvo proc (eval/thrp), drug (N5A/5B/5C/6A/6B/6D) hide v t e Articles related to Amphetamine Main articles and pharmaceuticals Amphetamine Adderall Benzedrine Psychedrine Levoamphetamine N/A Dextroamphetamine Dexedrine Dexacaps ProCentra Lisdexamfetamine Vyvanse Neuropharmacology Binding sites TAAR1 (agonist) CART (agonist) Inhibited transporters DAT NET SERT VMAT2 SLC22A3 SLC22A5 Active Metabolites 4-Hydroxyamphetamine 4-Hydroxynorephedrine Norephedrine Related articles ADD ADHD ADHD management Amphetamine psychosis Doping in sport Formetamide History and culture of amphetamines Methamphetamine Methylphenidate N-Methylphenethylamine Narcolepsy Nootropic Performance-enhancing drugs Pharmaceutical drug Phenethylamine Phenylacetone Recreational drug use Substituted amphetamine Trace amines hide v t e Emotional and behavioral disorders (F90–F98, 312–314) Emotional and behavioral ADHD Conduct disorder ODD emotional disorder Separation anxiety disorder social functioning Selective mutism RAD DAD Tic disorder Tourette syndrome Speech Stuttering Cluttering Movement disorder Stereotypic Nose-picking Nail biting M: PSO/PSI mepr dsrd (o, p, m, p, a, d, s), sysi/epon, spvo proc (eval/thrp), drug (N5A/5B/5C/6A/6B/6D) hide v t e Mental and behavioral disorders (F 290–319) hide Neurological/symptomatic Dementia Mild cognitive impairment Alzheimer's disease Vascular dementia Pick's disease Creutzfeldt–Jakob disease Huntington's disease Parkinson's disease AIDS dementia complex Frontotemporal dementia Sundowning Wandering Autism spectrum Autism Asperger syndrome Savant syndrome PDD-NOS High-functioning autism Other Delirium Post-concussion syndrome Organic brain syndrome hide Psychoactive substances, substance abuse, drug abuse and substance-related disorders Intoxication/Drug overdose Physical dependence Substance dependence Rebound effect Double rebound Withdrawal hide Schizophrenia, schizotypal and delusional Psychosis Schizoaffective disorder Schizophreniform disorder Brief reactive psychosis Schizophrenia Disorganized schizophrenia Delusional disorder Folie à deux hide Mood (affective) Mania Bipolar disorder (Bipolar I Bipolar II Cyclothymia Bipolar NOS) Depression (Major depressive disorder Dysthymia Seasonal affective disorder Atypical depression Melancholic depression) hide Neurotic, stress-related and somatoform Anxiety disorder Phobia Agoraphobia Social anxiety Social phobia (Anthropophobia) Specific phobia (Claustrophobia) Specific social phobia Other Panic disorder Panic attack Generalized anxiety disorder OCD stress (Acute stress reaction PTSD) Adjustment disorder Adjustment disorder with depressed mood Somatoform disorder Somatization disorder Body dysmorphic disorder Hypochondriasis Nosophobia Da Costa's syndrome Psychalgia Conversion disorder (Ganser syndrome Globus pharyngis) Neurasthenia Mass Psychogenic Illness Dissociative disorder Dissociative identity disorder Psychogenic amnesia Fugue state Depersonalization disorder hide Physiological/physical behavioral Eating disorder Anorexia nervosa Bulimia nervosa Rumination syndrome NOS Nonorganic sleep disorders (Nonorganic hypersomnia Nonorganic insomnia) Parasomnia (REM behavior disorder Night terror Nightmare) Sexual dysfunction sexual desire (Hypoactive sexual desire disorder Hypersexuality) sexual arousal (Female sexual arousal disorder) Erectile dysfunction orgasm (Anorgasmia Delayed ejaculation Premature ejaculation Sexual anhedonia) pain (Vaginismus Dyspareunia) Postnatal Postpartum depression Postnatal psychosis hide Adult personality and behavior Sexual and gender identity Sexual maturation disorder Ego-dystonic sexual orientation Sexual relationship disorder Paraphilia (Voyeurism Fetishism) Other Personality disorder Impulse control disorder (Kleptomania Trichotillomania Pyromania Dermatillomania) Body-focused repetitive behavior Factitious disorder (Münchausen syndrome) hide Mental disorders diagnosed in childhood Intellectual disability X-Linked mental retardation (Lujan-Fryns syndrome) Psychological development (developmental disorder) Specific Pervasive Emotional and behavioral ADHD Conduct disorder (ODD) emotional disorder (Separation anxiety disorder) social functioning (Selective mutism RAD DAD) Tic disorder (Tourette syndrome) Speech (Stuttering Cluttering) Movement disorder (Stereotypic) hide Symptoms and uncategorized Catatonia False pregnancy Intermittent explosive disorder Psychomotor agitation Sexual addiction Stereotypy Psychogenic non-epileptic seizures Klüver-Bucy syndrome M: PSO/PSI mepr dsrd (o, p, m, p, a, d, s), sysi/epon, spvo proc (eval/thrp), drug (N5A/5B/5C/6A/6B/6D)